Gas actuated high voltage bushings have a bore contact mounted for reciprocal movement within a bushing housing. The bore contact moves in response to the expansion of gases generated from the heat of the prestrike arc on close-in of a rod contact with the bore contact. Movement of the bore contact, therefore, depends upon the generation of sufficient gas to fill the bushing at a pressure high enough to move the bore contact into contact with the rod contact. This requires a large volume of gas since the entire bushing interior must be filled.